Best Gift Ever
started on December 21, 2018 and ends on December 30, 2018 and a holiday event for Christmas. Solo Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, I'll take two of these, three of those... I'm gonna need TEN of those, just in case! Do I need this? Oh, that's silly; I need EIGHT OF THEM-- Applejack: Time for the traditional holiday meltdown, huh? Heyyyyy, Twilight. How's your daaaaay? Deeeeeep breaths, now. In through the nose... out through the mouth... Thaaaat's right... Twilight Sparkle: It's just that I'm WAY behind grading midterms and I've got family visiting for Hearth's Warming Eve and I haven't started decorating and I don't know what to get any of you and --! Applejack: EASY, now! Why don't we pull a Hearth's Warmin' Helper? We'll put our names in a hat and pick one at random. Just buy a present for the pony ya picked! One present for one pony! Twilight Sparkle: Whew... Th-that does sound WAY less stressful. I guess I'm in! Let's do this, girls! Why don't we meet back at my place when we're all done shopping? Quest #1: Delivery! Muffins: Oh, hi Rarity! What brings you to the post office? Rarity: I was expecting a rather urgent package today, you see... I was wondering where it might be? Muffins: Ohhh... Yup. Here we go. Your package was definitely delivered to Sweet Apple Acres! Rarity: What?! B-but it was supposed to be delivered to Rarity's Boutique! It's a GIFT! FOR Applejack! Muffins: *gasp!* What if she opens it?! It shouldn't be at Sweet Apple Acres-- Oh, wait, it went to SWEET ACORN ORCHARD! Well, that's a relief! Quest #2: To Another Orchard... Rarity: Er, hello? Is this Sweet Acorn Orchard? I'm here about a package that was recently delivered-- Oak Nut: Oh, that was from you?! We don't know how to thank you! I was just saying to the missus, I wish we knew who sent us our Hearth's Warming miracle... Rarity: Th-thank me? Miracle?! Milestone #1: Colt from a Different Cloth Rarity: W-well, I'm truly afraid I must be taking my parcel and going... Pistachio: Hold up... are you Rarity? Don't tell me this Fedora Felt original hat, complete with bold stitching and daring textures... this whole new take on western chic from came from THE RARITY?! Pistachio: Heh... It's too good to be true, isn't it? I know you wouldn't send something like this to some nopony out on an acorn farm in the middle of nowhere... If you want it back, I get it. Rarity: Yes... the hat WAS intended for somepony special... And I want HIM to keep it! Now, if I hear you calling yourself a nopony again, you shan't be my guest for Manehatten Fashion Week! Pistachio: Wh-what? S-seriously?! *sniffle* ... Thank you miss Rarity! Thank you so, so much! You've given me the courage to pursue my dream...! Quest #3: The Hat Finds a Home * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Fluttershy: I come to the Rainbow Falls Hearth's Warming Craft Fair every year. They have perfect presents for everypony! Applejack: And hopefully everydragon, too! I gotta go find somethin' for Spike... Wanna split up and meet back here in an hour? Fluttershy: Sure! Quest #4: Daring Do for Dashie Flim: YOU! Yes, you there! YOU seem like somepony looking for a gift for a VERY special friend! Flam: A truly AWESOME friend who deserves something 20% cooler than any other gift out there! Fluttershy: Oh! Yes... uh... I guess I AM that somepony, aren't I? And that does sound JUST like Rainbow Dash... I suppose Daring Do will have to wait... Quest #5: Holly Jolly Hoaxes Applejack: There you are, Fluttershy! I've narrowed down my choices for Spike to fire-dancin sticks or a Power Ponies comic, and-- AAH! What in tarnation is THAT?! Fluttershy: Um, it's a very exclusive toy and, uh, well, it's the MUST-HAVE of the season, and they were in short supply, and... oh, it's a TERRIBLE gift for Rainbow Dash, isn't it...! Applejack: Somethin's real fishy about this here doll... I got a sneakin' suspicion our two "favorite" con-ponies are behind this little stunt. Fluttershy: You might be right... But how are we going to stop Flim and Flam if they're not actually doing anything that's against the law? Quest #6: Cheap Tricks Applejack: Here's the plan: We buy up all the Holly Hearth's Warmin' dolls we can -- so there're no more victims -- and then we show everypony that, honestly, they could be doin' way better! Fluttershy: Okay! I think that sounds just wonderful, Applejack... Fluttershy: But, uh... maybe I'll have to pay you back for all the dolls, 'cause I kind of just spent the last of my Bits on this one... (Also, can you spot me for the train ride home?) Milestone #2: Saving Spree Applejack: OH. FLUTTERSHY. AFTER I SAW YOU WITH YOUR HAERTH'S WARMIN' HOLLY, I KNEW I HAD TO GET ONE FOR MY GRANNY, MY BROTHER, AN' MY LITTLE SISTER! Fluttershy: But... (ahem) BUT APPLEJACK, YOUR GRANNY, YOUR BROTHER, AND YOUR SISTER, THEY ARE ALL SO DIFFERENT. HOW CAN THE SAME DOLL BE THE RIGHT GIFT FOR ALL OF THEM? Fluttershy: YES, JUST BECAUSE IT IS A MUST-HAVE FOR ONE PONY, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A MUST-HAVE FOR EVERYPONY, DOES IT? Applejack: (Nice work, Fluttershy -- I think we're swaying 'em!) THAT'S TRUE! I GUESS I NEED TO PUT MORE THOUGHT INTO GETTIN' THE RIGHT GIFT FOR THE PONIES I LOVE...! Quest #7: Take One for the Team * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Pinkie Pie: I have LITERALLY NO IDEA WHAT TO GET TWILIGHT!!! Pinkie Pie: My gift was PERFECT when I was giving EVERYPONY matching hats!!! But you can't get a matching hat for just ONE PONY with nothing to match it! That would be an ABOMINATION!!! Pinkie Pie: This is the biggest holiday challenge i've EVER FACED. I need a pep talk from the PEPPIEST ponies around... Quest #8: Pie Day Pinkie Pie: Seriously guys, am I up for this? I mean, I KNOW I'm good at gift-giving, but am I the BEST at gift-giving? Limestone Pie: Ugh. Who would say they're the best at gift-giving? That's ridiculous. Pinkie Pie: ... Limestone, you're a GENIUS! YAKS would say they're the best at gift-giving! THEY'LL know what to do! Gott go to Yakyakistan! Thanks! These Pie sister talks are hte best! Quest #9: The Second Hat Debacle Pinkie Pie: Oh princeyyyyy! Guess who?! Prince Rutherford: Yojan? No, Ingville? Tormand? No, no, wait! Grimhorn!!! Pinkie Pie: Nope-ity nope, nein, and nyet! It's me! Pinkie! Quest #10: Pinkie SMASH Pinkie Pie: WOOOO!!! Yaks best at EVERYTHING! That's why I'm here, actually. Sorry to interrupt Snilldar Fest, but I need some help! Can you tell me where to find... BEST GIFT EVER? Prince Rutherford: SHH! Lower voice, Pink Pony... Rutherford about to tell you top secret... Actually... yaks best at all things except one: giving gifts. I know! It hard to believe! Prince Rutherford: REALbest gift-givers up in northern pass, where sky shimmers and glows. There, secret gift-giver grove! Only yak princes and pink honorary yak know... Quest #11: SUPER-DUPER TOP-SECRET QUEST!!! Pinkie Pie: Brrr! I've been out in the tundra for, like... a bajillion minutes! I wonder if this sparkly magic-y hut has anything to do with the gift-givers...? Aurora: By Blitzen's beard, it took you long enough! Welcome, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Wait, HUH? How do you know my name? Do you also know I'm here to-- Aurora: Find the perfect present. Yes. Because I know everything about gifts that have already happened! A real shame about those matching hats, by the way... Bori: Now now, Aurora, don't overload the poor dear. I'm Bori! I sort of... stay in the moment and keep these two in line, while Alice focuses on gifts that are GOING to happen! Milestone #3: Reindeer Gifts! Aurora: The BEST gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold... Bori: When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended... Alice: It can never be bought, yet is easily sought... Ah! Here we go! Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I like this box! Quest #12: It's Perfect? * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Quest #13: Hearth's Warming Workaholic Quest #14: "Silent" Night...? Quest #15: ROASTED by the Open Fire Milestone #4: THE PERFECT PRESENT! Community Community Helpers Category:Limited Time Story Category:Mega Events